<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're my Nightmare, and I Love You by daystiny6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500050">You're my Nightmare, and I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daystiny6/pseuds/daystiny6'>daystiny6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fic, Cold, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Romance, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daystiny6/pseuds/daystiny6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Younghyun, a normal student met a boy who looks exactly like the one in his dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [one]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the clouds above turned the ugliest shade of blue as if a storm is coming his way.</p><p>he could escape or anything, there is something stuck that doesn't allow him to go and leave his dreams. it's a bad one obviously. a peal of thunder can be heard from the distance.</p><p>one...two...three. three seconds. that's three times three hundred forty meters per second, making it one thousand and twenty meters. or a kilometer.</p><p>but still, it didn't stop him from not flinching because of the loud growl like the sound that hit the earth's skin. after the thunder, small raindrops came down, wetting his hair and his clothes along with the ground under him. the vast forest, filled with greens and browns of trees and bushes swayed, following the wind's command. it's very cold because first, he's drenched in water, second, he's filled with fear, and third, the wind hitting him made his teeth chatter and his legs numb.</p><p>again, mother nature decides to turn a tornado towards where he is standing. his eyes are filled with tears because of the wet sand that hit his face like volleyballs that hit every inch of his body. it hurts both his insides and outsides.</p><p>he could see through, a young man like himself. he's wearing a large black hoodie and black ripped jeans. he's very tall but he couldn't see the face of the boy because of the wind and the rain.</p><p>...</p><p>"wake up bro!" someone shouted, hitting his face with a basketball. so that's why his body hurts now. "jisung, stop it! it hurts!" younghyun yelled back. his brother sneakily hid behind the wall next to the older's door.</p><p>"and don't hide there I know that you'll scare me." he rubbed his eyes while trying to sit up but just ended up on the bed laying down on the soft warm sheets. "mom told me to wake you up using my technique."</p><p>he couldn't believe that he has to live with his younger brother jisung for the rest of his life until college, but it's still years away because he's a sophomore. even with a steady economy family he still wants to get rid of them. his dad works as a host in a children's TV show and his mom works as a part-timer in a clothing shop. his brother is a third-grader but he thinks of him as a fetus. an annoying fetus.</p><p>"mom where's the milk?" younghyun asked as he tucked his top out of his long sweatpants. "it's all gone now, honey! but go buy some when you get back from school, I need to make a cake today for your father." he didn't really care much about his own family that he didn't realize that his father is having a birthday in two days. which means that he is going to come home after dinner to celebrate. "just great." he whispered to himself and gets a piece of apple from the fridge, then tosses it to his bag.</p><p>he took five minutes for a bath and he speedily runs towards the door holding jisung by the arm. jisung himself has been ready since he woke up. but their mother didn't know he played games with his friend that's two years older than him. "we'll be going mom!" the older yelled as he took his car keys and went inside, not forgetting to throw jisung to the passenger's seat.</p><p>"I'll tell dad that you use mom's car without having a driving license." jisung playfully hits younghyun's shoulder, making the car turn right fast enough to almost hit a passerby. "shut up or I'll be throwing you off that seat."</p><p>after reaching jisung's school he waved at his brother, but as usual, the younger would look back to see his loving brother say goodbye to him.</p><p>"you're late, kang younghyun. please fill in this tardy form before you take a seat." the boy sighed as he noticed that the blue square paper is right in front of him to fill in. he finished filling all the requirements and tried to find the seat from all of those that he thinks is empty. turns out that most of the students are tall so he could see the other ones that lie their heads down to sleep. he found one, but it's really at the back so he couldn't see what the teacher is writing. next to him is a boy he guesses that his cat died yesterday because he looked so emo.</p><p>"you good, fam?" he asked as he pokes the boy's arm. the tall guy looked up and to the side to get a view of younghyun's face. "what do you want?"</p><p>"oh, um-" he stopped saying things because he knew that the boy would hate him even more. he stayed quiet while playing with his pen while humming to himself until the emo boy sitting next to him put his hands to the boy's mouth. "can you shut up?"</p><p>he stayed quiet, but his mind isn't when the period is over. he looked...somehow...</p><p>familiar. younghyun just didn't know where did he see the guy.<br/>
...</p><p> </p><p>"we're going to have a test tomorrow, because we have reviewed this chapter for so long so prepare your stationeries." the teacher said as she closed her math book, and younghyun immediately walked out, not saying a single thing because he got mad they have two tests for tommorow and those subjects are the subjects that he most hate: math and biology.</p><p>turning on and starting the car, he suspected his classmate who sat next to him. similar, but he didn't know where he came from.</p><p>the supermarket? mom's friend's son?</p><p>nevermind.</p><p>pressing on the gas, he spun left then right, still keeping his pace with the kid with long ass legs that walk way too fast. faster than him. but he remembered that he has a brother to pick up. waiting for the red light to turn to green, younghyun looked left and right, then straight towards his brothers school, where the squirrel like boy stood looking around like an idiot.</p><p>he loved his brother, but sometimes jisung could get out of hand and eventually too far until younghyun wanted to beat him for his teasing and all. that's why the older would want a room of his own instead of sharing. but their family's money isn't much to buy a larger house for him to have his own room without noisiness coloring the place.</p><p>"what took you so long?" jisung yelled as he threw his bag in first before getting in himself, and realised late that he threw his bag all the way to younghyun's face. "I hate you so much."</p><p>"whatever, just go!"</p><p>and after they reached home, they forgot to buy milk for their mom, which makes younghyun even mad that day that he has to buy it, and in the supermarket he had to wear a dark hoodie to not interact with people.</p><p>...</p><p>he kind of met the emo guy and knew that they are neighbors, but from three blocks away and stuff. the car ran out of gas so he couldn't take the car thats day but have to drag his brother to the bus where he finds the empty seat and placed jisung there while he saw a vacant one next to a guy whose eating food that smell like rotten eggs and would have to shoulder-to-shoulder with some people because the bus is full of working people and smelly foots of street workers.</p><p>okay. study for math and biology for a test. just focus.</p><p>but he couldn't after a few minutes of reading the same sentence over and over again. he got distracted with a lot of things which include having to buy milk for his mother but he completely forgot because his brother is going home with him instead of his friends, and the so called "emo boy" that he encountered. sure, that boy has been there with him, but he is known for having no friends ever since his older sister passed away from drunk driving. at least that is what he heard. maybe the cat was a bad one.</p><p>that boy appeared on his dream. he could feel it; tall, skinny, hoodie obsessed.</p><p>the test seem a little too hard.</p><p>he placed his pen next to him because he knew that that last question is too much. he never saw one question like that; it's strange and never taught. who cares, he's going to pass anyway because it's the last number and he's sure of the other one.</p><p>the younger looked around, and saw a little bit the emo guys paper, written a name:</p><p>Name: Park Jaehyung<br/>
Date:</p><p>he didnt even put the date. minus five.</p><p>"hey." younghyun whispered softly to the kid. "what?" "the date. you forgot the date?</p><p>"oh. I thought of two things. wanna do both?" jae asked, smiling a bit. it's the first time younghyun heard jae said a word, or even smile.</p><p>...</p><p>"hyung, help me with this problem!" jisung yelled from the opposite side of the room, his large eyes begged him to come there and help. younghyun groaned as he lazily approach his younger brother. "what is it?"</p><p>as the younger boy complained about the problems his head went empty, not knowing where is it headed, ignoring his brother as he speaks. "are you listening to me?" jisung hit his shoulder, which makes him come back to the real world. "uh-yeah! this is..."</p><p>"see? you're not listening t-"</p><p>"kang jisung, come down please."</p><p>the younger child went out of his seat and rushed to the front door where his mother is, while younghyun is still processing the questions that he saw. but his mind went back to the boy, his classmate. who is he even?<br/>
...</p><p>the world looks a little wierd.</p><p>it's like a thousand years away from where he really lived. robots are swarming everywhere to every door, and one is coming his way.</p><p>his hand tried to grasp something like a table to keep himself balanced but there is actually nothing.</p><p>he's scared.</p><p>"do i know you?" younghyun asked as he put his body lower to avoid the robot. the robot didnt answer. however, he felt a tug from his leg and realised that the robot is holding him upside down.</p><p>things got even scarier when he knows that he's going to be taken somewhere. "w-where? where are you taking me you- ah!" younghyun couldnt really process what the actual heck is going on, but as soon as he didnt feel stainless steel on his leg, he panicked and looked up.</p><p>its like falling down the deep depths of hell, its so dark and-</p><p>"ah dont kill me please!"</p><p>jisung looked back to see his big brother, who looked terrified. "you look like a kid who's seen a ghost. you good?"</p><p>"um, yes!"<br/>
"well you better get ready now since dad's here!"</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [two]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kang younghyun is thinking about that 'two meanings of date' for a while now.</p>
<p>even during dinner with his family complete with his father, mother, and brother with their poodle kye who younghyun named after his 'k' in kang.</p>
<p>it was a sheepish dinner because they're already used to having a modest one. a question and a laugh, then silence. jisung really wanted to speak but has nothing to say. they scarcely met their father, they only met two times. one on christmas and one on his birthday. he didn't really care about his wife's or his son's, knowing that he lives work more than his own family.</p>
<p>"younghyun, anything going on in school today?" he asked as he put a slice of chicken in the sauce before eating it. "nothing. just went to school as usual."</p>
<p>"I hope you find someone this year. I would want a daughter."</p>
<p>the sophomore choked on his glass of water and spilled it out, and stood up closing his eyes in regret because now his father is staring like crazy and his mom fussing about him. "here, drink some warm water." she advised as she hands him her own cup of hot, steaming water. "thanks, mom."</p>
<p>after dinner, he didn't want to look at his father the same way. he didn't expect his dad to say something like that, especially now that he is still in high school. maybe that's what he thinks, a daughter. a daughter in law. two of them.</p>
<p>but what he knows is that jisung never liked girls. when he was around five years old and him a twelve-year-old kid, younghyun witnessed his little brother kissing another kid in the park who looks slightly older than. his little brother. the older asked what happened to him when he got busted by a little boy, jisung told him that they're just friends.</p>
<p>what kind of friends kiss each other on the lips like that? some might do but it isn't younghyun's forte. and here we go, a few years to the present and they're still best friends; playing games in each other houses and laughing too loud that younghyun couldn't focus on his homework sometimes.</p>
<p>maybe jisung liked the boy. not as friends, not mega best friends, not ultra mega best friends, but boyfriends.</p>
<p>why? because the older brother caught the younger boys kissing and giggling to each other as if one just confessed. jisung kept it to himself but didn't realize that his older brother knew it already, not that it's obvious or anything, it's just that eavesdropping and spying on someone is a really bad choice for younghyun and closing the door should have been jisung's action when they made out.</p>
<p>and that kid is just nine. nine, I tell you.</p>
<p>shouldn't he be disappointed? shouldn't he tell his mom about this problem so that jisung could find someone that's not a boy? should he confess to his mom that he, too, is someone that disappoints his parents?</p>
<p>younghyun never wanted a girl in his life. he wanted to be someone that he is not. he wanted his parents to be disappointed and eventually, they can't take it anymore and leave the house with a boy and no house?</p>
<p>just stay in your closet just a little bit more. wait until college. wait until all the responsibilities of a son and brother are over.</p>
<p>can he just date a girl for now?</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>the days are getting faster and now he regularly sits with park jaehyung, who still looked as emo as ever. the grey hoodie that covers his head and hands, with another grey textile that covers his legs with black sneakers to finish the look.</p>
<p>"so you're still with the kid, my guy?" sungjin asked, setting his guitar somewhere on the bench. younghyun looked up to see the older smiling warmly as he hands sheets of paper. music.</p>
<p>notes spread around the paper, with some handwriting that he didn't really understand because of how messy it is. it may belong to no one except for dowoon himself.</p>
<p>yoon dowoon had been close to them for at least four years. since he is born two years later after sungjin and younghyun, he could only play the drum after school with them since he is in eighth grade as of now. wonpil joined them the year after, because of how well he played the piano in school concerts. together they bring the school sprit up through music, the thing that keeps them together for so long they wished they could last as a band together.</p>
<p>"this sheet is hard." younghyun whispered to himself. "weren't you the one-"</p>
<p>"who made it yeah." he sighed to himself as he took his own guitar from its case and starts strumming the strings, making sure that all the strings are in tune then he played the first bar of notes. "I think this will be a good one. the lyrics...still working on it."</p>
<p>"by the way, someone's here to play the lead." sungjin said loudly because he's on the stage and younghyun on the seats that will fill the entire dome. the school held a large concert for both the students and parents who want to listen. plus they get paid, which may be enough for younghyun to buy a new guitar that suits his style. the one he played right now is a hand me down from his uncle, who gave up playing the guitar now that he got married and recently had a baby girl. "oh? who?"</p>
<p>"wait." the older paused for a few minutes before walking down the stage with the stairs that hang at the edge of the tall floor. he ran to younghyun's side holding his phone, "isn't this the guy that sat next to you or something? the one with the usual black and grey but now yellow hoodie?"</p>
<p>younghyun, surprised at how familiar that description is to him, whipped his head to look at the kid in the picture. "jaehyung park?"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"jaehyung park?" he asked to himself. right after that, he jumped from his seat almost dropping his guitar when he realized that the boy is sitting next to him. "yes?"</p>
<p>"n-no nothing, seriously. I thought you joined theatre." younghyun stuttered. the boy wore a yellow hoodie this time, unlike the usual black and grey that he wore closing his head. "I loved guitar ever since I was a kid."</p>
<p>when he was a kid. he did too, but that is because he saw the school concert winning first place. his eyes glittered when he saw the guitarist strumming the guitar producing beautiful sounds that bring peace to his heart. ever since then, when he has some spare time, he would make his own song which include lyrics and sang to himself. sometimes jisung would hear it too and applaud.</p>
<p>it's the second time he's been on stage with an instrument in hand, but last year he won fourth place since he didn't have anyone to play with and he was very shy. "okay, maybe you should start with these ones." the younger hands a sheet of paper from his bag to jae, who took it and scanned the paper. "I can try it now."</p>
<p>[a/n: start playing letting go by day6 (or use the YouTube video above)]</p>
<p>"really?" younghyun's eyes shone bright when jae started picking his guitar and place the paper on a stand.</p>
<p>Hal mal isseo boja hagon<br/>Amu mal eopsi maju anja<br/>Jigeum meorissogen<br/>I mareul haeya hana mana<br/>Wonhaji anhjiman</p>
<p>the voices of both the instrument and soft voice of younghyun's rang in the silence, bringing silence of voices from other people. the older smiled as he closed his eyes, listening to every note that came from his hands. everyone stopped to listen.</p>
<p>it just them. their voices connect their hearts, souls, and mind. younghyun could feel his voice slowly getting softer and his hands relax instead of being tense like he always does when he sings. he didn't know whether people are staring at him, he didn't care. he didn't care. his voice is the one that takes over his body. it's not even his line but he continues. use kept looking at the sheet of paper that belonged to younghyun, which meant something to him. like a diamond, the most precious priceless diamond no one except him, should belong to. it's the first song that matters to him, he always folded it into four and place it in his bag, and when he had time to play his guitar he would play it, strumming like what jae did in front of him right now. it's very beautiful, the piece.</p>
<p>Gwaenhi saenggaknaneun uri<br/>Useumyeo jangnanchideon naldeul<br/>Neomudo sojunghan<br/>Gieokdeuri gadeuk chaolla<br/>Wonhaji anhjiman</p>
<p>younghyun stopped, looked at the boy who's playing the guitar, and saw a small smile plastered on his lips, eyes still closing. he memorized it. as he finished the first page of the song, he could hear applaud and see smiles from the audience because he opened his eyes to see people staring at him in admiration, his voice moved a lot of people like magnets.</p>
<p>the song. it's been a hard ride for him. especially in his life. failing acedemics, harsh words coming from people's mouths that hurt him like a spear in his heart. it left a hole, a hole that can never be mended and will never be repaired. he knew that his life is almost over, but he wrote. the first few aren't great, he didn't have it out to someone else and have them read. the guitar meant something for him, and it stopped him from letting go of his life, his ruined, awful, destroyed, name every bad adjective, heart. songs are the reason being heart still beats until now, you might never know what trouble he has been in and how hard life is for this boy. every step of the way in his life, he took it with music. music calmed him down, music knows what he is feeling. he started making his own, word by word, note by note, sound by sound.</p>
<p>Butjapgo itneun geon<br/>Neol wihan ge<br/>Anin geol algie eokjiro neoreul mireonae<br/>Hamkkehan siganeul uri chueogeul<br/>Noha noha noha<br/>Eonjenga useul su itge</p>
<p>but as if the world looked like it's stopped like a movie, they're looking at each other.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>he didn't even believe that happened.</p>
<p>he's been staring on the road for a long time now, he didn't want to see jae walking towards his own house, but it's good that he went left to pick up jisung.</p>
<p>"bro."</p>
<p>"broski."</p>
<p>"kang younghyun my bro."</p>
<p>"can you even hear me you-"</p>
<p>jisung hit him on the shoulder to make him realize where he is. "w-what?"</p>
<p>"you're not moving the car."<br/>"oh shit you're right."</p>
<p>"no profanities, please." someone from the back said as he smiled, looking up from his book. "wait-"</p>
<p>"why are you bringing minho with you?" younghyun asked, tapping his little brother back slightly. "that's because he wants to go to my house for a project you dummy. let's go were killing time!"</p>
<p>"y-yeah. we should go. now."</p>
<p>the entire ride, younghyun felt exhausted. he's sweating, his eyes are slowly dying. but it took them less then ten minutes before stepping in front of the door. jisung and minho stood near the door while younghyun took the key and opened it, ruffling jisungs hair as he went in.</p>
<p>alright. where's that guitar? I have an inspiration.</p>
<p>he walked up the stairs to his room, hearing laughs from across. jisung. younghyun's wondering what are the two kids doing, work or watching derp videos. who cares. they're having fun, unlike me.</p>
<p>the door is widely open so the older can just walk it and close it. he sat down on the bed and grabbed his bag, taking a small laptop out and started clicking on the keyboard.</p>
<p>hope he can play this soon.</p>
<p>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's gonna be a lot of chapters i can feel it<br/>Leave some milk with cookies and I'll love you forever ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>